Aullidos
by Hany
Summary: No la di tiempo a decir más y me lancé a sus labios como un kamikaze. — ¿Jacob? — me separé abruptamente de Bella y giré la cabeza. Leah me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Leah/Jacob
1. ¿Bienvenida?

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capítulo 1. ¿Bienvenida?**

**LEAH POV**

Es curioso como en un solo segundo todo tu mundo puede derrumbarse, hacerse pedazos y desaparecer ante tus ojos, es curioso y a la vez aterrador despertarse cada día sin saber si seguirás con vida durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, pero nunca nadie suele pararse a pensar en ello hasta que te topas frente a frente con la muerte.

Hace dos semanas lo tenía todo, una familia, un hogar, amigos… y de repente en un parpadeo todo se esfumó, ese maldito Sábado por la noche, todo se fue a la mierda y por mucho que quiera, por mucho que me empeñe no puedo dar marcha atrás ni rebobinar la historia de mi vida. Mamá y papá sólo habían salido a comprar comida china, me había emperrado en cenar eso aquella noche así que irían al restaurante, harían el pedido para llevar y volverían tranquilamente a casa para ver una película todos juntos, pero no, ese plan era demasiado perfecto y el loco borracho que se atravesó en la carretera con su camioneta estaba empeñado en matarse y llevarse con él a un par de inocentes.

Así que, aquí estoy yo, en un taxi a las ocho de la noche con mi pobre hermano dormitando en el asiento trasero, volviendo de nuevo a la reserva, regresando a La Push después de tantos años. Nunca imaginé que volvería a pisar este lugar, la última vez que respiré este gélido aire tenía tan solo nueve años y después de ocho, los recuerdos eran un tanto difusos.

Los chicos de la reserva habrían crecido muchísimo, ¿seguirían Sam y Emily juntos? Aún no puedo creer que saliese con él. ¡Cosas de críos! ¿Quil y Embry se acordarían de mí? Y ¿Qué sería de Jacob, seguiría siendo tan insoportable como siempre?

Suspiré mientras bajaba la ventanilla, necesitaba un poco más de oxígeno, era difícil asimilar todo aquello, la muerte de mis padres, una forzosa mudanza a casa de Billy Black, reencontrarme con mi pasado, ocuparme personalmente de mi hermano y volver a empezar en aquel lugar donde nací.

El frenazo del automóvil me hizo volver a la realidad.

─ Ya hemos llegado señorita ─ dijo bostezando el taxista.

Saqué mi cartera de la mochila y pagué lo que marcaba el taxímetro.

─ Seth… ¡Seth! ─ giré el cuerpo en el asiento para poder alcanzar su hombro con mi mano ─ ya hemos llegado, estamos en la reserva.

─ Déjame en paz Leah, tengo sueño ─ y haciéndose un ovillo se reacomodó en la parte trasera del auto.

A veces mi hermano podía ser bastante desesperante y aunque últimamente evitaba enfadarme con él había momentos en los que ni el mismísimo Gandhi podría haberse contenido. Desde la muerte de papá y mamá ya no era el mismo, y ese chico dulce y cariñoso se había convertido en un pitbull, no había día que no me recordase que fui yo la que se empeñó en cenar comida china esa noche.

─ Discúlpele ─ le dije forzando una sonrisa al conductor ─ está un poco desorientado de tanto viajar.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me baje del coche, el frío me golpeó en la cara como un puñetazo invisible y la humedad me caló los huesos en apenas un suspiro. Me aproximé a la puerta de atrás y la abrí bruscamente.

─ Seth, ya vale, estás haciendo perder tiempo a este hombre y yo me estoy congelando aquí fuera, haz el favor de salir ¿Quieres? ─ ni caso ─ ¡Este chico es tonto!

─ Vaya pequeña Leah, veo que sigues teniendo el mismo genio que cuando eras una cría. ─ Sabía de quien era esa voz.

Allí estaba el viejo Billy Black, con su también vieja silla de ruedas y su negro sombrero de vaquero. No había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vi, el brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo aunque después de todos estos años mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos que hacia un desconocido.

─ Eh… Hola Billy, cuánto tiempo, siento el espectáculo, pero mi querido hermano ha decidido acampar en el taxi y cuando se duerme no hay quien le levante.

─ No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él. ¿Por qué no coges tus cosas del maletero y entras en casa? Jacob está en el garaje con una amiga, salúdale y dile que os presente, seguro que hacéis buenas migas. ─ Siempre tan amable este Billy.

Recogí mis maletas y me encaminé hacia mi nuevo hogar, atravesé el umbral de la puerta y busqué un buen sitio para dejar mis pertenecías pero como no sabía dónde estaba mi habitación las dejé junto al sofá desgastado del comedor. Justo al sentarme en él es cuando oí voces.

─ Gracias mil y una veces más Jake por arreglar mi valiosa tartana, qué haría yo sin ti.

Una voz femenina se escuchaba a través de la puerta de madera que tenía a pocos metros a mi derecha.

─ Pues para empezar, ir en transporte público a todos los sitios ─ bromeó una potente voz masculina. Era increíble el vozarrón que se le había puesto a este chico.

Me levanté del sofá y suspiré estática en pie, me aproximé a la puerta por la que las voces se filtraban y di dos tímidos golpecitos con mis nudillos. Se hizo el silencio, por lo que supuse que estaban esperando a que quien quiera que fuese entrase, así que, tomé el pomo y girándolo lentamente abrí la puerta.

Aquello no eran caras, aquello eran dos enormes interrogaciones, podía leer la confusión en sus rostros, y viniendo de la joven castaña que estaba pegada a Jacob podía entenderlo, ¿pero de él?

Por lo visto no sólo le había cambiado la voz, había crecido muchísimo y me sacaba dos cabezas enteras, sus espaldas eran anchas y su torso marcado se pegaba a la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba puesta, tiznada por el aceite del motor. Su piel era más tostada que nunca y sus ojos castaños relucían bajo sus largas y negras pestañas y el alborotado cabello que llevaba de pequeño se había convertido en una cascada negra que caía a ambos lados de sus marcadas facciones.

─ ¿Leah? ¿Eres tú? ─ por lo visto no daba crédito ─ Has cambiado ─ dijo mirándome de arriba abajo ─ Si pareces casi una chica ─ No sonó como una broma, sino como un verdadero comentario hiriente. Algo que me extrañó muchísimo viniendo de él.

─Vaya, Jacob Black, por mucho que hayas crecido, mentalmente sigues siendo igual de imbécil.

Había dejado abierta la puerta del garaje por lo que Billy que acababa de entrar con mi hermano a la casa escuchó nuestro "ansiado" y "entrañable" reencuentro.

─ No, si está claro que hay cosas que nunca cambian ni después de ocho años. ─ rió por lo bajo mi nuevo tutor.

─ Vaya Seth, estás hecho todo un hombre, menudo estirón has pegado ─ dijo Jacob mientras abrazaba a mi adormilado hermano que nada más recibir el saludo se despanzurró en el sofá.

La chica de cabellos castaños y piel pálida no dejaba de mirarme y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, ¿sería la novia de Jake?

─Bueno, hola Leah, ya que Jacob no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos ─ le reprochó ─ me llamo Bella Swan y si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

─ Gracias ─ dije intentando sonreír mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una mueca indescifrable. ─ Billy, me gustaría darme un baño y guardar mis cosas en mi cuarto, así podré acostarme pronto. Al igual que Seth, estoy rendida. ─ reconocí dirigiéndome al padre de Jacob.

─ Por supuesto que sí. Hijo, muéstrales a los dos sus cuartos en un momento mientras le preparo a Bella algo de cenar. ─ Definitivamente tenía que ser su novia. Pero… ¿y a mí qué carajo me importaba lo que esa chica fuese para Jake?

─ Oh, no Billy, yo me marcho ya, llevo toda la tarde fuera de casa y Charlie debe estar preguntándose por qué tardo tanto, pero gracias de todos modos. ─ Dicho esto se aproximo al joven Black y alzándose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Hasta mañana, Bella─ contestó Jake mientras la joven salía por la puerta del garaje.

Decidimos no despertar a mi hermano, que andaba ya por el séptimo cielo, así que me acerqué hasta mis maletas, sin embargo Jacob no me dejó cargar con ellas, por lo que simplemente me dediqué a seguirle escaleras arriba. Se dirigió a través del pequeño pasillo hasta la última puerta del fondo, y empujándola con el hombro, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con mis bártulos, la abrió.

─ Bueno, está es tu habitación, no es el Palace pero al menos la cama es bastante cómoda. ─ dijo con desdén tirando por el suelo las maletas y sentándose en el mullido lecho. Algo raro le pasaba…

La habitación al igual que toda la casa no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado grande, sin embargo los tonos anaranjados de la madera hacían de ella un acogedor y cálido lugar, la cama estaba situada justo en el medio y a ambos lados del cabecero unas pequeñas mesillas me custodiarían al dormir. El armario de madera era bastante grande y apuesto a que me sobraría espacio pues había dejado la mitad de mi ropa en mi antiguo domicilio. Pero lo mejor, a parte de la suave moqueta morada del suelo y el inmenso escritorio que se encontraba frente a la cama, era sin duda la gigantesca ventana que daba hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada. Las vistas eran maravillosas, y un enorme bosque se expandía ante mis ojos, La Push seguía siendo tan densa y verde como siempre y eso me gustaba.

─ Está bien Jacob, muchas gracias, me gusta.

─ Se me hace raro todo esto, ¿sabes? ─ habló repentinamente ─ nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Billy me contó por qué regresabas… y lo siento, pero ¿por qué te largaste sin despedirte de nosotros? ¡Toda tu familia vino el día anterior para decirnos adiós, pero tú ni siquiera telefoneaste! ─ ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado? Me quedé en shock mientras me escupía con ira toda la lista de "cosas que echar a Leah en cara".

Es cierto que no me despedí, ni de él ni de nadie, esos días me encerré en casa esperando a que llegase el día de mi marcha. Me sentía defraudada por mis padres y no quería irme, allí estaban mis amigos, a los que consideraba parte de mi familia, y me resultaba horriblemente duro recordarlos para siempre en una despedida inundada por las lágrimas. Así que me quedé en casa, llorando a escondidas y rememorando todos los buenos momentos que pasé con ellos. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a hablarme de ese modo y mucho menos ahora, no tenía la cabeza para discusiones después de todo lo sucedido en las últimas dos semanas y el viaje me había dejado terriblemente exhausta.

─ ¿A qué viene ahora este numerito? Por favor Jacob ¡Teníamos nueve años!, ¡Supéralo!

─ Me parece que eres tú la que tiene más cosas que superar, así que mucha suerte en el intento. ─ Y tras esa puñalada en forma de palabras salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Me quedé clavada un par de minutos en el mismo punto donde había estado durante la breve discusión, intentando comprender la reacción del que una vez fuera uno de mis mejores amigos. No logré sacar nada en claro así que para olvidarme del tema me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con el primer pijama que encontré en el revoltijo de ropa de mi maleta, abrí las enormes ventanas de mi habitación y me dejé caer bocarriba sobre las suaves sábanas. Al parecer no iba a resultar tan fácil empezar de cero, al menos Jacob me lo iba a poner difícil. Él me conocía, sabía que era fuerte, pero toda persona tiene un límite y yo, que siempre había sido un pedazo de hielo, estaba empezando a derretirme. No hubiese estado de más un recibimiento cordial por su parte, me hubiese dado un poco de ánimos… ¡Menudo imbécil!

Me revolví en la cama para mirar el reloj que latía encima de mi mesilla y me sorprendí al ver que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Hoy tampoco dormiría, lo sabía. Hacía diez días que no pegaba ojo y las noches eran incluso más largas que los días, sólo que con más tiempo para pensar y revolcarse en las propias miserias. Me incorporé y me asomé al espeso bosque que parecía no tener fin en el horizonte y mientras lo escudriñaba recordé algo, la casita del árbol. Cuando éramos pequeños Jacob y yo solíamos ir allí, era nuestro "centro de mando secreto" y nunca informamos a los demás de su existencia. Ya que no podía dormir, estaría bien visitarlo o al menos averiguar si seguía en pie, aunque con la ira que guardaba Jake hacía mí, capaz era de haberlo quemado.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta después de ponerme unas viejas deportivas, y sin hacer ruido recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. No pude evitar asomarme al cuarto de Jacob, parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico que resultaba chocante imaginar que era el mismo que horas antes gritaba exasperado en mi habitación. Bajé poco a poco los escalones y cogí del perchero de la entrada un enorme jersey gris que obviamente no me pertenecía y que me quedaba como un larguísimo y ancho vestido.

Salí al fin de la casa y en cuanto estuve a unos diez metros del porche corrí hacia la parte trasera adentrándome en un santiamén en el inmenso boscaje, seguí corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían durante diez minutos y me detuve en seco frente a un gigantesco árbol. Allí estaba, escondida entre un veintenar de ramas. Trepé por ellas hasta encontrar la escalera de cuerda que fabricamos hacía ya tanto tiempo y ascendí temerosa hasta llegar a la puertezuela de la cabaña.

Estaba llena de polvo y la vegetación se había instalado dentro, pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad pude vislumbrar en el suelo un pequeño cuaderno de cuero. Me acerqué a él apartando algunos ramajos y me senté para ver su contenido. Dentro, un sinfín de fotografías decoraban las amarillentas páginas de la libreta, eran trocitos de mi infancia pegados con pegamento en un pedazo de papel, y allí estábamos todos retratados, en medio de la playa jugando a la pelota mientras un pequeño Jacob me pasaba el balón.

Cerré el pequeño librito sorprendida, y algo dentro de mí, quizá nostalgia, apareció, y con ella miles de recuerdos y momentos junto a mis antiguos amigos. No quería seguir allí con Jacob lanzándome miradas de odio, no quería seguir viviendo entre silencios sepulcrales cuando estuviésemos solos, sólo quería arreglar las cosas y empezar de nuevo, necesitaba rehacer todo lo que se había deshecho en tan poco tiempo, así que mañana hablaría con él y solucionaríamos las cosas a nuestro modo, sin disculpas ni ñoñerías, como antes.

Dejé el cuaderno en su sitio y regresé a la espesura para ponerme rumbo a casa, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

─ ¡Genial!, ¡Lo que me faltaba por hoy! ─ bufé por pura desesperación.

Seguí caminando sin tener un rumbo fijo, traté de encontrar en la oscura noche alguna estrella que me orientase, sin embargo, para variar el cielo estaba completamente encapotado por lo que sobre mi cabeza solamente podía verse un enorme manto oscuro, me fijé entonces en los árboles y sus musgosas cortezas pero me detuve secamente al escuchar ruidos entre la maleza.

─ ¡Quién narices anda ahí! ¿Jacob eres tú? ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, excepto más sonidos inquietantes. El corazón me iba a mil por hora, pero fuese lo que fuese tenía que defenderme, así que agarré una gruesa y afilada rama del suelo y me puse en posición de ataque. Desde ese instante todo lo demás pasó demasiado deprisa, como si alguien hubiese apretado un botón de aceleración.

De pronto una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos profundamente negros se encontraba gruñendo como una fiera frente a mí. Sus colmillos eran más largos de lo habitual y su tez era tan pálida que parecía estar esculpida en mármol, sus labios estaban tintados de rojo, pero no era pintura lo que los recubría…sino ¡sangre! Una palabra cruzó mi mente como un rayo justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí. ¡Vampiro!

Sentí sobre mi pecho su duro puño de piedra y salí despedida unos cuantos metros hasta que el tronco de un árbol se interpuso. ¡No había tenido tiempo ni para defenderme, era sobrehumanamente rápida! Me dolía todo el cuerpo, mis músculos estaban agarrotados y mi garganta tan seca que el sólo hecho de respirar ardía. De pronto, sentí un dolor atroz en la cabeza y comencé a marearme, algo caliente y espeso descendía lentamente por mi cuello y espalda. Me puse en pie con los ojos nublados ayudándome con el árbol que había detenido mi trayectoria y fui tambaleándome hasta el palo que reposaba a un par de metros de mí hasta sostenerlo de nuevo en mis manos.

Volvió a abalanzarse profiriendo un agudo chillido, pero esta vez no sé cómo, logré estampar contra su pétrea cara la rama, que inmediatamente se hizo mil añicos desintegrándose en el aire.

─ ¡Serás estúpida maldita loba! ¡Vuelve a tu territorio si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco! ─ Por lo visto sólo la había hecho cosquillas con el golpe, a pesar de que el palo estaba completamente destrozado, ni siquiera había un solo arañazo en su pómulo derecho.

Estaba a punto de caerme redonda al suelo, lo sabía, así que abrí las piernas con la intención de tener más sujeción y miré desafiante a la cosa que rugía frente a mí, si era mi hora lo aceptaría, pero no sin antes luchar. La rubia no se tomó demasiado bien mi actitud desafiante y enseñándome los dientes se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Pude ver reflejado en sus ojos mi espeluznante final.

Mi sentencia de muerte estaba escrita.

**Es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado ya que el primer capítulo es bastante largo. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y algún que otro tomatazo. ¡Ojalá os guste!**

**Hasta pronto**

* * *

* * *


	2. Besos robados y tal vez equivocados

**Capítulo 2. Besos robados y tal vez equivocados.**

**JACOB POV**

Me desperté en mitad de la madrugada algo desconcertado. Había tenido un horroroso sueño en el que Bella se acababa convirtiendo en uno de esos malditos chupasangres. Odiaba que saliese con ese murciélago, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por evitarlo, rehuía mis consejos y se enfadaba conmigo cuando reprochaba su comportamiento. Había pensado muchas veces en actuar, hacer algo para no perderla del todo, pero me daba miedo dar el paso y romper nuestra amistad así que seguía siendo simplemente el estúpido mejor amigo, el otro, el segundo plato y nunca mejor dicho, el maldito perrito faldero.

Hoy me había contando sus planes de futuro y obviamente en ellos el protagonista era Edward, quería casarse y convertirse para estar eternamente con él. Dios, me entraban ganas de devolver sólo con pensarlo.

No sé cómo no enfurecí en ese momento y arrasé con todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor pero la verdad es que no me hizo ningún bien guardarme la rabia porque terminé soltándola toda con Leah, que no tenía culpa de nada.

Aunque juré no perdonarla nunca por lo que hizo, nada más verla todo el rencor se me cayó a los pies. Había cambiado, eso estaba claro, la niña de nueve años que recordaba en mi cabeza con su larga coleta azabache y su sonrisa traviesa se había convertido en una mujer. Sus grandes ojos negros eran profundos e hipnóticos y estaban enmarcados por dos filas de larguísimas pestañas negras, sus blancos y perfectos dientes relucían como perlas y destacaban contrastando con el canela de su piel, por no hablar de sus larguísimas piernas y sus perfectas curvas.

Suspiré mientras apartaba su imagen de mi cabeza y me incorporé en el chirriante colchón. Tenía la boca seca por lo que me encaminé hacia el baño para saciar mi sed, pero cuando salí al pasillo sentí una tremenda corriente que provenía de la habitación del fondo, la de Leah. Me acerqué sigilosamente mientras buscaba una razón lógica y aceleré los pasos cuando me separaban tan sólo un par de metros, hasta que la intriga me venció e irrumpí en el cuarto abruptamente.

¡Leah! — Grité mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Pero allí no había nadie. Su cama estaba deshecha y las enormes ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par ¿Pero dónde se había metido?

Me asomé por el balcón esperando divisarla desde mi posición pero allí donde mis ojos alcanzaban no había rastro de absolutamente nadie. Estaba empezando a alterarme, había sido muy brusco con ella, le dije una barbaridad y ahora estaba aterrado por las consecuencias que podían haber tenido mis palabras. Me sentía frustrado y la rabia estaba empezando a correr por mis venas, comenzaron a temblarme las manos, los brazos, y en un segundo todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmódicamente. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación así que tomé impulsó y salte desde lo alto de la ventana, antes de que mis pies tocaran el suelo, mi transformación se había completado.

Traté de relajarme y olisqueé el entorno, si lograba captar su aroma encontrarla no sería tan complicado.

De pronto un atisbo de esperanza llegó hasta mi hocico, era ella, sí, aunque su olor estaba entremezclado con mi propia esencia podía diferenciar su suave y dulce fragancia. Aceleré el paso y comencé a galopar hasta introducirme en el frondoso bosque y a cada paso que daba su olor y el mío se intensificaba.

Me detuve derrapando en el fangoso suelo y entonces el pánico inundó todo mi ser. ¡Mierda! Sus huellas, su olor… ¡Había atravesado la maldita frontera! Si no me daba prisa Leah podía acabar hecha pedazos en manos de algún chupasangre. Atravesé el límite de nuestro territorio y me introduje en tierra de vampiros sin importar lo que pudiese sucedernos a mí o a nuestra manada, tenía que sacarla de allí viva y me importaban un carajo las consecuencias si volvía a abrazar a mi amiga.

Un nauseabundo hedor me embargó, arrugué instintivamente la nariz y el pelaje de mi lomo se erizó. Uno de ellos había llegado antes que yo. Aceleré el ritmo todo lo que pude, tanto que las patas traseras estaban empezando a resentirse, hasta que al fin, a lo lejos pude distinguir dos figuras en la oscuridad. Una de ellas era claramente mi amiga, mi Leah, que aguantaba en pie mientras un río de sangre descendía desde su cabeza, encharcando su espalda. La otra era sin duda una Cullen, y sólo había un chupasangre de esa familia que se atreviese a tocar un pelo a un Quiluet, ¡Rosalie!

Sabía que estaba allí, corriendo desaforado hacia ella, pero aún así en un acto provocador se abalanzó sobre mi amiga, que seguía estática enfrentándose con la muerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté, salté como no había saltado en mi vida, salté tanto que creí que estaba volando y me estampé brutalmente contra el inquebrantable cuerpo de Rosalie, cayendo ambos a unos metros de Leah.

Ella seguía mirando, con los ojos como platos pero apenas conscientes, los puños apretados y el pulso desbocado mientras la chica Cullen y yo nos incorporábamos para retarnos con la mirada. Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería involucrarme en una pelea seria con ella pues no era mi terreno y sabía que saldría perdiendo si el resto de vampiritos decidía echar una mano, así que me volteé lentamente y me acerqué hasta mi amiga que cayó sobre mi lomo desmayada antes de dedicarme un último vistazo de incredulidad.

Salí pitando de allí y no paré de correr hasta llegar a casa, a un par de metros de la puerta volví a mi forma humana y cogí a Leah en brazos. Estaba pálida y tan fría como la nieve, había perdido mucha sangre y su ahora frágil cuerpo estaba decorado de enormes moratones. Abrí la puerta tan fuerte que ni un vendaval la hubiese golpeado de ese modo contra la pared y gritando desesperado avisé a mi padre y a Seth.

Seth bajó desconcertado por la escalera y nuestra estampa debía ser de lo más desalentadora pues dejó escapar un intenso y agónico alarido.

Me vestí como alma que lleva el diablo y preparé las cosas de mi padre, nos montamos en mi Chevrolet y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital de Forks, sólo esperaba que el médico que nos atendiese no fuese "papá Cullen", era lo último que me faltaba.

Pero como nunca he sido muy afortunado en la vida mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—Siento mucho todo esto Jacob, ha sido una terrible equivocación y te aseguro que no volverá a suceder — Se disculpaba mientras inyectaba algún tipo sustancia a Leah, que yacía inerte en una camilla.

—Debería hablar con sus hijos, se supone que nuestro tratado era civilizado, si van a sucumbir a sus inhumanas necesidades quizá deberíamos volver a redactarlo. — La culpa no era totalmente suya, pues nosotros deberíamos haber estado pendientes de que eso no sucediese, al fin y al cabo se supone que ella era los nuestros, una Quiluet y debía respetar las normas igual que nosotros. — Os aseguro que Leah jamás volverá a poner un pie en vuestro territorio — contesté abatido.

—No te preocupes. Por cierto, se pondrá bien, es una chica fuerte. — Y diciendo eso, salió de la habitación dejándome solo con ella.

Seth estaba en la cafetería con mi padre, ver así a su hermana le había dejado realmente tocado y necesitaba despejarse un poco. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, allí estaba ella, la que conseguía iluminar el día más gris con su sonrisa.

—Hola Jacob, he venido en cuanto Charlie me lo ha contado, Carlisle me ha informado de lo que ha pasado, va a hablar con Rosalie, no puede creer que le haya hecho esto a Leah, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

Me senté en el pequeño sofá de la instancia y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared mientras Bella se acercaba y se acomodaba a mi lado.

—Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? — me preguntó.

—Claro que me importa Bella, es mi amiga, es mi amiga desde que nací y aunque hace años que no la veo sigue siendo Leah.

—Jacob… — su voz temblaba y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse — quizá, quizá tengas razón y… Edward no sea para mí, esta noche hemos tenido una horrible pelea y nos hemos dicho unas cosas terribles — su voz se quebró del todo y comenzó a llorar.

No la di tiempo a decir más y me lancé a sus labios como un kamikaze.

— ¿Jacob? — me separé abruptamente de Bella y giré la cabeza.

Leah me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

**Bueno, es el segundo capítulo y algo más corto. La verdad es que el primero iba a dividirlo en dos pero no quedaba demasiado bien, así que los puse del tirón.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos ya sabéis donde: ¡en reviews!**

**Hasta pronto**


	3. Drácula ¿el panadero?

**Capítulo 3. ¿Drácula, el panadero?**

**LEAH POV**

Estaba algo desorientada y tardé unos segundos en recordar todo lo que había sucedido, si no fuera por el incesante e intenso dolor que me envolvía hubiese jurado que todo fue un sueño o más bien dicho, una pesadilla. Jamás imaginé que mi escapadita al bosque pudiese terminar de esta manera, y el hecho de que un vampiro me hubiese atacado y un lobo del tamaño de un oso me hubiese rescatado no aclaraba nada, al contrario, lo complicada todo aún más. ¿Contárselo a Jacob sería lo mejor? ¡Seguro que me tomaba por una tarada!

De pronto oí voces en la habitación, eran Jake y su amiguita Bella así que decidí seguir haciéndome la inconsciente para no perder detalle de la conversación.

—Hola Jacob, he venido en cuanto Charlie me lo ha contado, Carlisle me ha informado de lo que ha pasado, va a hablar con Rosalie, no puede creer que le haya hecho esto a Leah, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

Carl… ¿Quién? Un momento, un momento, ¿Cómo qué Rosalie? ¡No podía creérmelo! La noche anterior me había atacado nada más y nada menos que un vampiro, uno de esos personajes que hasta hoy en mi vida sólo habían estado presentes en las novelas y en las películas de ficción, una de esas criaturas que para alimentarse te clavan los dientes hasta dejarte seco. Y resultaba, nada más y nada menos, que aparte de tener un nombre tan normal como Rosalie y resultarles increíble el hecho de que casi me dejase sin cabeza, LA CONOCÍAN. Sin duda esto era demasiado surrealista para mí.

—Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? — Deseché por un momento los cientos de pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza y me centré de nuevo en la conversación y más aún en la pregunta que Bella le había hecho a mi amigo.

—Claro que me importa Bella, es mi amiga, es mi amiga desde que nací y aunque hace años que no la veo sigue siendo Leah. — Sonreí imperceptiblemente. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas terribles de gritarle y pedirle que me explicase qué estaba pasando aquí, desde cuando en Forks los vampiros formaban parte de la comunidad y desde cuando yo formaba parte del menú, pero por otro lado echaba de menos estar bien con él, zanjar el tema de mi marcha y volver a ser tan amigos como siempre. Era curioso y desconcertante para mí, pero lo cierto es que en el momento en el que creí morir, en mis pensamientos sólo estaba él.

—Jacob… — Bella habló de nuevo, su voz sonaba más lejana y algo temblorosa— quizá, quizá tengas razón y… Edward no sea para mí — ¿Edward?, entonces Jake y ella sólo eran amigos— esta noche hemos tenido una horrible pelea y nos hemos dicho unas cosas terribles — su voz se partió en mil pedazos y a continuación lo único que pude oír fueron un par de sollozos, y luego, silencio.

Tenía la intención de seguir allí, tumbada en la camilla haciéndome la momia, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi sentido común y decidí abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando y por qué tan repentinamente no se oía una sola mosca.

Me quedé estupefacta, con los ojos tan abiertos que creí que se me iban a secar y con la mandíbula a punto de desencajarse.

No sé si me molestó el hecho de que ambos se estuvieran besando cuando uno de ellos mantenía una relación con otra persona, no sé si me molestó el hecho de que lo estuviesen haciendo en mi habitación mientras una supuesta e inconsciente yo yacía dormida en frente de sus narices, no sé si me molestó el hecho de que quien se estuviese besando con ella fuese Jacob, o puede que todas esas cosas juntas, pero el caso es que me hervía la sangre por dentro y sólo atiné a gritar su nombre.

Ambos se giraron, separando sus labios rápidamente y me miraron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Inmediatamente Bella habló rompiendo ese halo de tensión que nos envolvía a todos y dirigiéndose a Jake escupió sus palabras.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, Jacob Black. — Dijo levantándose del pequeño sofá — Hasta luego Leah, me alegro de que hayas despertado, iré a avisar a Carlisle — y diciendo esto salió de la instancia dando un tremendo portazo.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos como dos imbéciles sin saber ninguno qué decir, su cara era un cuadro y no sabía con certeza cuál de todas las emociones dibujadas en su rostro estaba sintiendo con mayor intensidad. Pena, vergüenza, rabia…

—Yo también me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado— sonrió desganado mientras se aproximaba a la cama. —Nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte.

—Nunca mejor dicho… — respondí. — Tengo que hablar contigo — dije cambiando de tema.

—Si es por lo que acabas de ver, lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso en una habitación de hospital y menos estando tú ingresada. Soy un inconsciente.

—No, no, no es por eso Jacob, puedes besar a quién te dé la gana, es tu vida y a mí eso me da absolutamente igual — qué buena era mintiendo— quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que me ocurrió ayer.

Su rostro se tensó mientras apretaba la mandíbula pero en una fracción de segundo fingió estar calmado y me dedico una enorme sonrisa, lástima que fuese tan falsa.

—Oh, vamos Leah ¿No te acuerdas?, un lobo te atacó y horas después Seth y yo te encontramos tirada en medio del bosque. — Menuda milonga me estaba contando, ¿acaso tenía pinta de estúpida?

—Si claro, Jacob, sólo se te ha pasado el pequeño detalle de que no fue un lobo lo que me atacó si no un ¡VAMPIRO!

La puerta se abrió antes de terminar la frase y un hombre rubio platino con bata se metió en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos eran de un castaño poco natural y su piel tan pálida que parecía estar cubierto de maquillaje, iba muy bien vestido pero por lo visto había olvidado ducharse. Aguanté con la mejor cara que pude mientras le veía acercarse hasta mí y entonces me di cuenta. ¡Era como Rosalie! ¡Era uno de ellos!

Me incorporé como un rayo en la cama y me arranqué del brazo todas las vías ¡auch!, me bajé de un salto de la cama y un dolor atroz recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

— ¡Apártate de mí, bicho! —chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿¡Leah qué haces, estás loca!? —Jacob que no se esperaba para nada mi reacción me sujeto fuertemente las muñecas dejándome inmovilizada en medio de la habitación.

— ¡Suéltame Jacob, esa cosa quiere comernos! — estaba completamente fuera de mí, no podía comprender como Jacob estaba tan tranquilo con ese ser delante de nuestras narices.

—Nadie va a comerse a nadie señorita Clearwater, esto es un centro hospitalario, aquí sanamos a la gente, no nos la comemos. — El vampiro seguía inmutable, con la misma sonrisa de antes mientras me explicaba el modus operandi en los hospitales. ¡Pero de qué iba todo esto!

De pronto me sentí furiosa, sabía que me estaba perdiendo algo y nadie quería contármelo, acababa de llegar a mi tierra natal y ya había estado a punto de morir, los vampiros andaban a sus anchas por toda la ciudad y podían llegar a ser incluso médicos, por el amor de Dios, quién sería el panadero ¿DRÁCULA?

Poco a poco comencé a sentir un inmenso calor recorriendo todas mis venas, mis manos se agarrotaron y sentí como el aire que respiraba se volvía insuficiente, mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, al principio de manera imperceptible pero luego todo mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse frenéticamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

— ¡Carlisle, no puedo creerlo, está cambiando! Hay que hacer algo rápido, no puede convertirse en medio del hospital. — Jacob parecía tan asustado como yo.

— ¡Enfermeras, rápido, 10 mg de diazepan!

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, mis músculos se relajaron y mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, quería echar a correr y salir de allí lo antes posible, pero drogada no llegaría muy lejos.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en mi cama, en casa de Billy, sobre las suaves sábanas y mi mullida almohada. Bostecé estirándome un poco y me sujeté la cabeza con mi mano derecha, me dolía a rabiar. Busqué en mis brazos las marcas de las agujas y los moratones que antes los poblaban, pero ahora no había en ellos absolutamente nada. Todo esto era rarísimo.

Me levanté de la cama y me encaminé hasta la planta baja para buscar a alguien, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablar, necesitaba saber si todo lo que había vivido en estos dos últimos días había sido tan sólo un mal sueño.

Grité un par de buenos días, pero nadie respondió, por lo que imaginé que estaba sola. Abrí la puerta de casa y salí al porche, no sabía por qué pero debía estar algo destemplada pues aunque el césped tenía claras marcas de estar helado yo tenía un calor atroz. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y eché una ojeada a la puerta del garaje, nada, allí no había nadie.

— ¡Leah! ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Era Jacob que acababa de girar la esquina de la casa.

—Estás aquí, creía que estaba sola, ¿a dónde han ido Billy y Seth? —Era mi oportunidad para pedir explicaciones.

—Mmm… Bueno, han ido a visitar a Sam y Emily. — Contestó dubitativo. —Tenían que hablar de un asunto.

—De un asunto quería hablarte yo a ti también.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ahora estoy ocupado haciendo…bueno, cosas. — Si se creía que me iba a dejar sin respuestas otra vez andaba listo, y más después de haber escuchado claramente como mi amigo le decía al doctor colmillos que me estaba transformando.

—Jacob, quieto ahí. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien me explique qué está ocurriendo aquí ¿no crees? ¡No es justo para mí, y lo sabes! —Intenté relajarme, no quería enfadarme ni montar un numerito, no ahora que las cosas con él ya estaban bien.

—Mira Leah, esto no es asunto tuyo, cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás todo ¿ok? — se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí plantada como una planta.

— ¡Jacob Black, vuelve aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te arranque esa bonita melena tuya! — Otra vez esa ira irrefrenable. — ¡Jacob, vuelve aquí, te he dicho que vuelvas, no soy una niña, no me tratéis como a tal!

Se acabó, Jacob estaba ya a unos treinta metros de mí, si no me iba a dar explicaciones por las buenas, me las daría por las malas aunque tuviese que abofetearle hasta conseguir información. Comencé a correr en su dirección más enfadada que antes y entonces sucedió, otra vez todo el proceso que anteriormente había sentido entre las cuatro paredes del hospital, el incesante ardor, los temblores, la falta de oxígeno…

Jacob volteó cuando me encontraba a escasos metros de él así que salté para poder agarrarle antes de que decidiese marcharse de nuevo, sin embargo lo que yo había considerado un pequeño salto fue en realidad un enorme salto, un salto sobrehumano que no lograba entender.

Caí al suelo a centímetros de mi amigo, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, estaba tan cerca que el corazón me latía a mil por hora, sus labios a menos de un palmo de los míos, su pecho tan cercano que podía oír incluso su acelerado corazón… ¿Qué me estaba pasando con Jacob?

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y suspire profundamente.

Un momento…

¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ NARICES TENÍA CUATRO PATAS Y TANTO PELO?????

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ahí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, es distinto a los demás, algo menos serio =] **

**Muchas gracias a Issfiden, a Martha, a Mano magnética azul y a D. Lushka por sus post, que son los que me animan a continuar. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y no constructivas a reviews, ya sabéis.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	4. Un chico misterioso

**Capítulo 4. Un chico misterioso**

**LEAH POV.**

Tomé una enorme bocanada de frío oxígeno, pues por unos segundos me había olvidado de respirar y mirando interrogante a Jake traté de gritar, quería chillar a los cuatro vientos, quería liberar toda la furia contenida que guardaba en mi interior y que se había incrementado sobremanera después de averiguar un momento antes que era una completa bola de pelo. Sin embargo, al abrir la boca lo único que dejé escapar de ella fue un intenso y sonoro aullido que resonó a través del bosque y que regresó en forma de eco a mis oídos.

Estaba histérica, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, asustada, muy asustada, y yo por más que miraba a Jacob, por más que intentaba vislumbrar algún resquicio de sorpresa o pánico, no veía nada y sólo una profunda tranquilidad se dibujaba en su joven rostro.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Te va a dar un infarto, y te aseguro que no es para tanto. — Su voz no mostraba ni un ápice de nerviosismo — Trata de relajarte, respira hondo y no grites, con esos aullidos nos vas a dejar a todos sordos.

Sin duda alguna, esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me sentía como una completa extraña dentro de mi propio hogar, sentía que todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor e incluso dentro de mí misma me era completamente ajeno. Definitivamente no era capaz de procesar tantísima información de golpe y más cuando nadie me había avisado de absolutamente nada. De pronto una extraña sensación de desolación me embargó.

—_Hermanita, ¡al fin te has despertado! No te preocupes, al principio esto es extraño y desconcertante, pero acabará gustándote. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared y yo vamos de camino. —_ ¿De dónde salía la voz de mi hermano, por qué le tenía dentro de la cabeza? — _Los miembros de la manada, podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, no te alarmes. — _¿Cómo que de la manada? ¿Acaso éramos más?

— _¿Cómo te va cachorrilla? ¡Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas vuelto, debes estar irreconocible después de tantos años! _— ¡Ese era Quil, desde que éramos pequeños Embry, él y yo éramos inseparables, eran los únicos que lograban soportarme del todo, prácticamente eran mis hermanos, me alegraba volver a oír su voz después de tanto tiempo!

— _A nosotros también nos alegra oírte Leah, ya era hora de que volvieses._ — ¡Embry! Dios mío, iba a costarme muchísimo adaptarme a no tener nada de intimidad en cuanto a mis pensamientos.

—Ya están aquí —Sentenció Jacob mientras señalaba con su índice hacia la verde maleza del bosque.

Y entonces, pude divisarlos, llegaban los cuatro en línea, uno al lado del otro, primero fijé la mirada en el más alto y musculoso, Sam, luego a su lado, un moreno Jared hablaba con el tercero de la fila, Embry, que caminaba raudo mientras empujaba a un sonriente Quil, y al final, acelerando el paso para no quedarse atrás, mi hermano.

Era asombroso como habían crecido todos, lucían prácticamente tan altos como el propio Jake aunque ninguno de ellos era tan fuerte como este. Llevaban todos pantalones cortos, dejando sus pechos al descubierto mientras sus sudorosos cuerpos tostados relucían bajo los tenues rayos del sol.

Tras unos minutos todos estaban al lado de Jake, al que saludaron previamente, mirándome atónitos como si fuera algún espécimen de laboratorio. Me senté sobre mis patas traseras y miré interrogante con mis lobunos ojos.

—Vaya Leah, has crecido muchísimo…pero, ¿no crees que deberías depilarte? — Se carcajeó Quil.

Quería responderle con alguna bordería de las mías, con algún comentario sarcástico con el que continuar la broma, pero obviamente era incapaz en mi estado actual así que simplemente le dediqué un profundo gruñido.

—Bueno, tranqui, tranqui cachorrilla, no te sulfures. — Esta vez fue Embry quien habló. Se veían tan cambiados…

—Jake, voy a traerle a mi hermana algo de ropa, explícale cómo salir de fase. —Dijo mi hermano aproximándose hacia la puerta de casa.

—Sí, después nosotros entraremos y dejaremos que te cambies tranquilamente, estaremos esperándote en el comedor, hay muchas cosas que aclarar. —Sam habló con una profunda y rasgada voz. —Por cierto, Emily y yo estamos encantados con tu vuelta, tiene muchas ganas de verte, pásate un día por casa si te apetece.

Asentí y posé la mirada en Jacob ya que debía ser él quien me explicase como dejar de ser un lobo gigante.

—No es nada complicado Leah, tan sólo relájate y concéntrate, visualiza el cambio y llévalo a cabo, pero es totalmente necesario que estés tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? —Genial, realmente no me había aclarado nada, no sé, esperaba que hubiese un par de palabras mágicas que me devolviesen a mi forma humana. Algún abra kadabra o un transfórmate sésamo, en fin, cualquier cosa que no fuese: concéntrate y relájate, ya que al fin y al cabo todo dependía de mí.

Oí abrirse de nuevo la puerta principal y mi hermano les hizo a los chicos señas para que entrasen dentro, vi como Seth depositaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta en el suelo del porche.

—Esperaremos dentro, tómate el tiempo que necesites. — Y diciendo esto Jacob, los cinco se encaminaron hacia la vivienda hasta que me encontré completamente sola en medio del campo.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que respiré profundamente y traté de relajarme como Jake me había aconsejado, me tumbé en el húmedo césped y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me imaginaba a mi misma como humana, conté hasta diez intentando dejar a un lado el nerviosismo que me invadía y abrí los ojos de nuevo.

¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Lo había conseguido, volvía a ser yo, Leah, la chica de pelo negro y piel oscura, volvía a ser humana!!

Me acerqué dando saltos de alegría hasta la ropa del porche, entendiendo el por qué Seth me la había traído y los chicos habían decidido recluirse, me la puse en un santiamén y me acicalé el pelo antes de irrumpir en el comedor.

Entré en la sala tímidamente, y todos voltearon para verme, unos exaltados Quil y Embry se acercaron corriendo hacia mí y me espachurraron en un enorme y caluroso abrazo mientras me frotaban la cabeza con los nudillos y gritaban cosas como "vaya estirón has pegado", "te has convertido en una mujer", "si no fuera porque estoy pillado ligaría contigo" y un sinfín de estupideces más que lograban dibujar en mi cara una sonrisa que sin duda ya empezaba a echar de menos.

Sam fue más recatado, como siempre había sido, se aproximó para darme un pequeño achuchón y un beso en la frente y Jared me dio dos besos en las mejillas antes de enviarme un guiño amistoso mientras palmeaba mi espalda cariñosamente.

Las horas pasaron como si fuesen minutos y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron explicándome poco a poco todo aquello que necesitaba saber. Las cosas se fueron aclarando en mi cabeza y pude comprender un poco más que era lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Incluso me hablaron detalladamente de los Cullen y su modo de vida, de que eran vegetarianos y no atacaban a los humanos, de la alianza entre familias que tantos años atrás fue creada y de ese pacto territorial que yo, inconscientemente había roto.

Cuando el reloj anunció la hora del almuerzo los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes hacerles prometer que me esperarían en la puerta del instituto por la mañana, pues empezaba las clases al día siguiente. Estaba bastante nerviosa y aunque empezaría el trimestre tras las vacaciones de invierno iba a ser duro readaptarse a un nuevo instituto.

Aún no tenía ninguno de los libros que me hacían falta así que pensé que lo mejor sería acercarme hasta Port Angeles para comprármelos.

—Jacob, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — Le pregunté después de comer.

—Voy a pasarme por casa de Emily y Sam, me ha llamado mi padre, quiere que pase a buscarle. — Dijo mientras se ponía unas deportivas. — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, te vendrá bien dar una vuelta.

—No, verás, es que tenía pensado pasarme por Port Angeles a comprar los libros para mañana. —le dije algo dubitativa.

—Es una buena idea, puedes coger mi vieja moto para ir, te dejaría mi chevrolet pero mi padre la necesita. — No me importaba para nada ir en moto, así que acepté encantada.

—Seth, ¿vienes conmigo? — Le ofrecí venir. Ahora que había vuelto a ser el chico cariñoso de siempre quería pasar algo más de tiempo con él.

—No Leah, lo siento, he quedado con los chicos para hacer guardia — me dijo sonriente.

—De acuerdo — contesté subiendo las escaleras.

Me pegué una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa y baje corriendo hasta el garaje. El coche de Jake ya no estaba allí así que pude encontrar con facilidad la pequeña motocicleta en una de las esquinas. Abrí la puerta del garaje y arrastré la moto hasta el exterior, volví a cerrar el portón metálico y me monté en la moto. El casco colgaba enganchado de uno de los manillares y tras quitarle algo de polvo con la mano, lo encajé en mi cabeza. Arranqué el viejo trasto y me puse en marcha.

Había olvidado completamente cómo se llegaba hasta Port Angeles, así que tardé bastante en encontrarlo, pero tras perderme dos veces conseguí llegar. Aparqué la moto y me detuve en medio de una amplia acera mirando a mí alrededor en busca de alguna librería, pero sin embargo, lo que me encontré no fue lo que estaba buscando.

— ¡Vaya Leah! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! — No podía creerlo, era Bella con uno de los chupasangres, aunque nunca le había visto y no podía reconocerle sólo por el olor podía saber a kilómetros que se trataba de uno de ellos. — ¿A qué has venido?

Los chicos me habían explicado que no eran una amenaza demasiado grande, sin embargo después de mi incidente con esa tal Rosalie yo no pensaba lo mismo. Había vivido en mis propias carnes la ira de uno de esos bichejos así que era lógico que no me simpatizaran demasiado.

—Sólo buscaba una librería, he venido a comprar los libros para la escuela. —Contesté secamente mientras el paliducho me miraba con rabia.

—Quizá deberías pasarte también por alguna tienda de ropa— Me miré de arriba abajo pensando qué tenía de malo la mía— Oh, no me malinterpretes, es que todos los años se hace un baile en el instituto después de las vacaciones navideñas, es una costumbre.

—Ah — ¿Y qué más daba? Íbamos a institutos diferentes— Es que… verás, yo voy a la reserva.

—No da igual — contestó el chupasangres hostil —Los dos institutos se juntan una vez al año para ese baile, es lo que tiene de especial, aunque si por mí fuera no nos juntaríamos con canes nunca. — Refunfuñó.

Genial, un murciélago lee mentes.

—Me llamo Edward, no murciélago. Será mejor que no te metas con nosotros, ya incumpliste una vez las normas, no vuelvas a hacerlo o saldrás mal parada y dile a ese chucho amigo tuyo —intuí que se refería a Jacob— que se aleje de Bella si no quiere acabar muerto, ¿¡De acuerdo?! — Tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos atónitas ante el espectáculo de Edward, me gritaba como un descosido en medio de la calle mientras todos nos miraban, menudo numerito de celos salvajes estaba montando el muy estúpido.

— ¡Edward, cálmate, déjalo ya! —Gritaba una nerviosa Bella.

Pero quién se creía ese idiota, yo iba tranquilamente por la calle y tenía que venir él a amargarme el día gritándome delante de un centenar de personas y amenazando a mi amigo de muerte.

Comencé a temblar sin poder remediarlo, sabía qué significaba y no podía suceder, no aquí en medio, así que traté de relajarme mientras Edward seguía gritando palabras que ahora quedaban muy lejos, pues yo sólo me concentraba en respirar profundamente para no acabar reposando sobre mis cuatro peludas patas.

De pronto oí a alguien más en toda esa conversación, una nueva voz, una voz que no había oído nunca, una voz varonil y aterciopelada. Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y vi a un joven alto y musculoso, tenía la piel clara, algo más de lo normal pero no tanto como los Cullen, sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo color negro y su pelo de color chocolate se retorcía en amplios y perfectos rizos.

— ¿Te están molestando? —Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. — Una extraña esencia lo bañaba, no olía como un humano, tampoco como un vampiro ni uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué era?

Todos nos quedamos mirándole extrañados, y Edward con los ojos como platos y una extraña expresión de desconfianza cogió a Bella del brazo y sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a alejarse a pasos agigantados tirando de su desconcertada novia.

— ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a dirigirse a mí.

¿Quién era ese tipo y de dónde había salido?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, ¿quién será el nuevo? chan chan chan!! Por cierto ya sé que Edward se sale un poco de sus casillas, pero es que le ha dado un tremendo ataque de celos al probrecillo jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que firmáis, ¡de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión! ****Psique espero que este capítulo responda a tu preguntilla sobre Seth jejeje =] **

**Ya sabéis, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas, no constructivas y lo que queráis en ¡reviews!**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
